This invention relates to articles assembled with thermoresponsive materials and to a method of assembling such articles. More particularly, the invention relates to safeguarding articles that are assembled with thermoresponsive materials and that can suffer structural degradation upon excessive heating.
One thermoresponsive material is an adhesive that becomes adherent, and useful as an adhesive, upon being heated. By way of example, commercially available thermoresponsive materials include hot-melt adhesives that are hard at normal ambient temperatures and that soften and become adherent when heated to a selected elevated temperature. Thermoresponsive adhesives are used in the assembly numerous articles of varied constructions.
By way of illustration, a thermoresponsive adhesive is used to secure a hockey stick blade to a hockey shaft. In one common hockey stick construction, the blade has a stem that projects into and telescopically seats within a receptacle at the base of the shaft. A thermoresponsive adhesive, located within the shaft receptacle at the interface with the blade stem, is heated to anchor the blade to the shaft. By way of further illustration, a hot-melt adhesive can be used to secure interfitting sail mast sections. In one such practice, a sail mast is assembled by telescopically interfitting two mast sections together with a hot-melt adhesive at the interface. Optionally, the assemblage includes an interfitting ferrule, typically partially coated with a hot-melt adhesive for affixing to one sail mast section and adapted for removably securing to the other sail mast section.
In typical applications, the thermoresponsive adhesive is applied at the interface of the elements to be joined. The assembler heats the adhesive with, for example, a blow torch or other heater. When the assembler deems the adhesive to be sufficiently hot, the elements are coupled together and the heating is stopped. After the assemblage cools, it is ready for use.
One drawback to such prior practices is that the assembler can easily overheat the elements being joined or otherwise assembled. Such overheating can cause the elements to degrade structurally. For example, metal and plastic elements can melt or become brittle. Similarly, plastic and wood elements can burn.
The term "assemble" is used herein in a broad sense, to include without limitations the related operations of join, attach, fit, and install. The invention may also have application to the processing or treatment of articles, without assembly.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a system for assembling articles with a thermoresponsive constituent and without overheating the articles.
Another object of the invention is to provide articles that are assembled with a thermoresponsive constituent, with minimal risk of overheating the articles.
A further object of the invention is to provide articles to be assembled with a thermoresponsive constituent and with which an assembler can easily perceive when the thermoresponsive constituent has been heated sufficiently.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an article for assembly with another article with a thermoresponsive adhesive, and for safeguarding the articles being assembled from structural degradation due to excessive heating.
Other general and specific objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear herein after.